Strykia, Graydon
:“Being terrified but going ahead and doing what must be done—now that is courage. The person who feels no fear is a fool, and the one who lets fear rule him is a coward. I have a healthy respect for fear, but I’m still willing to face it down.” :-Graydon Strykia, 1 ABY Graydon Strykia, known by the Jinsai honor name Blade, was an Antrixian male that was born to House Strykia and was to be one of two of the first fully trained Jinsai/Jedi. Coming from an influential family within the Commonwealth, Graydon and his sister had an almost celebrity status in their early years. At the close of the Clone Wars, Graydon witnessed his brother betray his people and his family, leaving a scar that he would bare most of his life. Placed into hiding with his sister, under the care of his aunt, Graydon would grow up isolated from his heritage and homeworld. His exile was always stated as being for his protection and so that one day, he would fulfill a prophecy and become the savior of the Antrixian Commonwealth. At the height of the Galactic Civil War, Graydon had come of age and journeyed into the galaxy. Sticking to the fringes of the galaxy, Graydon maintained a low profile but was often drug into the galactic conflict between the Empire and rebellious factions. Traveling under an assumed name, Graydon tried to remain hidden from the public eye as much as possible. Graydon’s involvement with the Morgan family would set him on a path that would eventually have him join the crew of the Lightning’s Ride, a road that would lead him to begin training as a Jedi. It was also this course of action that would lead him to be involved in the Galactic Civil War, where he would assist in the liberation of others before he eventually would make his return to the Antrixian Commonwealth to liberate his own people. History Early Life Graydon was born in the year 27 BBY to Artur Strykia, the High Lord of the Antrixian Commonwealth, and his wife, Marissa Damodred-Strykia. Graydon was the youngest male of the Strykia family and the fraternal twin of Allyson Strykia. It was discovered during Marissa’s pregnancy that both twins were Force-sensitive. This was said to be an omen for the Antrixian people, as there had not been twins born with latent talents in the Force for over a thousand years and that each time a pair of twins were born within the Force, they achieved greatness. The last time had been during the New Sith Wars and the Commonwealth saw the twins as heralds of victory for the coming conflicts, yet also omens that showed that the Commonwealth would persevere. Graydon always shunned his status, not wanting to be important. During his early years, Graydon enjoyed a care-free life, living in the palace of the High Lord on Antrixies, with his sister. Both Graydon and Allyson spent much time with their mother, Marissa, and their personal bodyguard, Barestan Semly. The Twins were tested early on, showing their natural affinity to the Force. Informal training began while the two were still toddlers. The initial blood tests on both twins revealed a midi-chlorian count of 13,000, which was higher than their mother’s and just above their eldest bother’s count. Graydon, along with Allyson, journeyed to Odia to be tested as Jinsai initiates and apprenticed to Marissa at age 4 as two of the youngest Antrixians to ever be accepted as Jinsai. During this time, 3 representatives of the Jedi Council also met with the Strykia twins on Odia, testing them and noting their progression with their training. Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, and Depa Billaba were present to oversee the testing of the young twins. After deliberation with the Council on Coruscant, Windu delivered the news to Artur and Marissa that both twins could continue their training on Coruscant as Jedi. An agreement was made that at age eight, the twins would go to the Jedi Temple to train, being the first Jinsai initiates to receive training from both Orders.Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 2bEvent: Of Blood and Honor Part 2c As an apprentice, Graydon traveled with his mother and father on trips to Coruscant and other worlds. During one of these trips, Graydon met Chancellor Palpatine. Graydon instinctively sensed a wrongness about the Chancellor when Palpatine tried to touch him.Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 1 Graydon was especially close to his eldest brother, Dontaine, cousin Therryn, and his aunt Shanna. Graydon and Therryn were close in age and spent much time together, either playing or training. He always considered time he spent with his aunt Shanna as fun as they were always close to causing mischief and getting into trouble. Graydon was very fond of his pet Dire Wofven, Grey Wind, which was a gift from Shanna. In his early years, Dontaine and Graydon were close, nearly inseparable when they were around each other. It was Graydon’s innate Force sense that hinted to Dontaine’s downfall and began to cause a rift between the two brothers. Both twins were to be groomed as the heads of the Grey Guard or as dignitaries serving under their brother for when Dontaine ascended to the High Seat. But due to the outbreak of the Clone Wars and then the Imperial Occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth, this never occurred. Graydon was evacuated from Antrixies at the start of the rebellion by his eldest brother, Dontaine, along with the coup by Republic forces which would begin the Imperial Occupation of the Commonwealth. Both twins were placed into hiding with their aunt, head of the Antrixian Grey Guard and sister to the High Lord, Moraine Strykia-Sandoval.Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 2Event: Star Wars: Exodus Eventually, the twins and their aunt came to Coyn, where they remained in hiding for many years. On Coyn, both Graydon and Allyson continued in their Jinsai training with Moraine as their master. Graydon was quick to assimilate to life on Coyn. He quickly assumed to role of Moraine's son and was quick to give her respect, although he often tested her patience with his boyish nature. Graydon found a deep respect for the Coynite culture and quickly gained the trust of neighboring Coynites for his actions and the amount of respect he showed them. Throughout the years on Coyn, Graydon always tried to be the protector for Allyson, which often drew the two into fights with Allyson stating she could take care of herself. Still, Graydon held fast to the promise he made his mother to listen and help Moraine and to watch over his sister.Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 2a Coming of Adulthood At the age of twenty, both Graydon and Allyson left Coyn to attempt to find their destinies. Unsure of his course in life, Graydon hired on with a freighter crew at the suggestion of his uncle, Deshawn. Graydon worked as a deckhand on 3 bulk freighters before finally meeting Marcus Morgan in 3 BBY. Graydon hired on with Marcus, acting as copilot and deckhand for the smuggler. During his time with Marcus, Graydon met Corana Kord. Corana, a young Gallenti Pirate Princess, immediately developed intimate feelings towards Graydon and wanted to pursue a relationship with him. Graydon initially rebuked her advances, but eventually gave in. Graydon felt guilt at first, feeling that he had broken his betrothal to Leeto Atraydes’ daughter, Shasharra. But he had no way of knowing that she was still alive and presumed her lost, along with most of the other Antrixians from before his flight from Antrixies. Over a period of weeks, Corana traveled with Graydon and Marcus. Graydon learned that Corana was searching for her sister and assisted her in tracking down the younger Kord girl to Coruscant. Teaming up with Bren Inarro and Angella Chylde, Graydon and Corana led the daring rescue of Bryanna Kord from the hands of an unscrupulous Imperial bureaucrat. Graydon and Corana became separated in a fight in the districts of the undercity of Coruscant during their escape. Corana stayed behind to provide a distraction for Marcus, Graydon, Bryanna, and the young girl they rescued there, Britannia Hamin. Narrowly avoiding Imperial Guards and two Jedi Hunters that had been in pursuit of Bri and also had sensed Graydon, the group was able to leave Coruscant. Graydon and Bri remained with Marcus, continuing to work for him as they assisted Wyatt Morgan, Marcus’ son, with the smuggling of an Alliance Recon team from Caprica and also around Ord Mantell. Immediately after this, Marcus found out that his daughter, CJ Morgan, had had a run in with pirates near the Manchi Sector. Wanting to ensure that his daughter was safe, Marcus ask Graydon and Bri to hire on with CJ. Marcus imparted his wish that Graydon protect his daughter, which Graydon agreed to. New Family CJ and Graydon started out their relationship on rocky grounds. Graydon was often very critical of the risks that CJ was willing to take. While she was often in defiance of his cautious words, CJ felt safe with Graydon around and began to have feelings towards him. Graydon became aware of this and kept a friendly approach to CJ, but never allowed her to initiate anything further. Graydon had a rare sense of CJ through the Force following their start together. Although he knew that she would break the law and would walk a fine moral line, he sensed that she would also become something of a great ally to the Light side of the Force. It was also during this rare vision that Graydon saw a mysterious woman, bathed in shadows, except for her piercing blue eyes, handing him one of his four, future children. About five months after joining with CJ, the crew encountered a derelict vessel where they found the lone survivor, Jev Cray. Jev would join with Graydon and the group as they began working towards finishing CJ’s commitment to her shipping company to gain ownership of her vessel. Shortly after being hired as transportation by a Teshanni Bounty Hunter, the crew encountered another derelict vessel, this time infested by Xenomorphs and a sole survivor, Anna Verkaik. Rescuing Anna and assisting the stranded Kira Ly-San-Ter and Trystin Van-Yer, as the group grew in size, Graydon and company moved to a larger vessel, the “Star Saber.” With the purchase of the new vessel, Graydon and company soon found themselves on the run from the Imperials after engaging in combat with them while assisting the Manchi Sector Rebel Alliance cell. Graydon, CJ, Jev, and Anna parted company from the others a short time later, calling a new ship home. Now operating in the Manchi Sector, Graydon and his companions began a course of action that would bring them directly into conflict with the Empire. Aboard [[The Lightning's Ride (oBoH campaign)|"The Lightning’s Ride”]], the group began a quest to find Graydon’s sister, Allyson, along with other Antrixians who had fled the event known as the Antrixian Purge. While searching for Allyson, Graydon encountered Shasharra Atraydes, who had survived the purge and had been separated from the Commonwealth. Their meeting showed that Shasharra had changed and he considered the betrothal nulled. Post Battle of Yavin Graydon proposed a cover to help the group work around the situation of the crew being wanted fugitives by the Empire. Procuring fake IDs, Graydon, CJ, and Jev became licensed bounty hunters under their new identities. Using this new angle, Graydon planned on helping suspected Rebel sympathizers defect to the Rebellion while at the same time working against the Empire. An encounter with the Flax Pirates showed Graydon Anna’s full potential in the Force, which helped decide that not only would Graydon become her protector, but also break Jinsai traditions by taking her on as a apprentice in the ways of the Jinsai. Graydon would have the group continue on in the quest to locate his sister, which would lead the crew to the Jedi ruins on Trudaa. Graydon was influential in helping Yanas Dosson and CJ begin repairing their family relationship too. In an interesting turn of events, Graydon and his friends began to become embroiled in a series of adventures that would set them on a quest to recover the lost Stones of Kooroo. This would lead the group to Palmaera, where they would recover the Earth Stone of Kooroo and also find Graydon having a second encounter with a mysterious woman. This woman, who Graydon had first met on Risa, left Graydon feeling very strange and confused. It was around this time that Graydon also received his first Force vision in many years: The location and retrieval of Master Verkaik's holocron. Journeying back to Trudaa, Graydon was able to locate and retrieve the holocron with Anna's assistance. The group also repelled a crew of slavers that had discovered Trudaa. After Trudaa, Graydon, along with CJ and Nessa, were instrumental in locating and recovering the last warship and cache of weapons from Alderaan. Recovering the Last Chance, the trio turned the vessel over to the Alliance and departed for Phantom Station. On Phantom Station, Graydon received a message from Lana Zem, the mysterious woman from Risa/Palmaera. Meeting her on Manchi and spending an intimate night together, Graydon realized that Lana was the woman from his Force vision. Letting go of his restraint, Graydon felt that events were finally falling into place for him to fulfill the visions of his mother. That was until the couple encountered a group of Reaper's thugs. During the short battle, Lana revealed her Dark Side nature, which repulsed Graydon, sending him into emotional battle within himself. Rescued by Jolee on her swoop, Graydon quickly informed the Nyystrom Institute that a Dark Jedi was searching for the Stones and that they had to be hidden elsewhere. Ascendency :"I think it's time to adhere to the creed that I'm suppose to be living by. Into the shadow, with teeth and blade bared. It's time that the Empire knows I'm not dead." :-Graydon Strykia, 1 ABY Graydon continued to question the nature of the turn events that occurred on Manchi. Swallowed by his own emotions, Graydon did the one thing he never did, drowned himself in alcohol. Rescued from the bar by Rena, Graydon managed to come to his senses the next day, finding his resolve slowly returning while Rena managed to attempt a quiet distraction. The Battle of Rotex interrupted the distraction, however. Watching another world subjugated by the Empire set Graydon on the course for what he felt was a necessary plan. To take the fight to the enemy instead of waiting and hiding. His first step was uncovering the truth about Lana Zem, who he found to be the fallen Jedi and mother of Anna in a new body, Lady Danara. Graydon also received the disinformation about his brother Draygan being dead, and began to contemplate what he would do next, being the heir to the Antrixian Commonwealth. His first action would be to begin forming a loyal base of followers to attempt to regain his homeworld. He also began to strengthen his relationship with Rena, forsaking any meaning to his Force vision. Putting any signs of grief aside, Graydon steadied himself to continue on, almost ignoring the news of his brother's demise and his potential ascendency to the High Seat of the Commonwealth. Graydon focused on maintaining his life as part of CJ's crew. A mission to the world Zamora put Graydon in the path of Danara once again. This time, Graydon was steadfast when he bravely confronted the Inquisitor. Danara revealed that she now knew fully who he was, but he was able to retort with his own revelations on Danara's true identity. Graydon even eluded that he knew of Anna and that the Jedi that Danara had once been was still a part of her. Their confrontation ended when Danara was called away to Coruscant. Personal Rebellion The crew of the Lightning’s Ride were firmly drawn into the conflict against the Empire, operating chiefly with the Nihtrad Syndicate, which Rena had joined with. While this caused some conflict in Graydon’s mind, he still saw it as a means to an end, or until he was ready to attempt to face his enemies in the Commonwealth. During the continued hunt for the Stones of Kooroo, Graydon once again encountered Shasharra, this time on Socorro. During the encounter, Graydon was introduced to Taless Bashere, Rashara’s father, who had survived the Purge and was working in the Outer Rim. Taless returned the Strykia family protocol droid to Graydon, T-3R1. Graydon chose to adopt Anna as his own child, making her his heir. His continued training, along with that of apprenticing Anna and Willa, took up most of his free time. The rest of the time was spent with Rena, when he wasn’t working for CJ. At the close of 1 ABY, Graydon utilized a crystal he’d found to make one of the practice lightsabers from Trudaa into a functioning saber. It was also at this time that CJ, Rena, and their friends staged a daring rescue of Moraine and her family, along with Rashara from Coyn. The reunion on Phantom Station was one in which Graydon discovered that his mother and Therryn were still alive and that Moraine would take over apprenticing Anna and Willa. Graydon and company journeyed to Bespin, seeking a bounty hunter on Cloud City. On a tip from Shasharra, the crew was able to track the bounty hunter down and found that she possessed the third Stone of Kooroo. A battle with mercenaries also after the stone ensued, but Graydon and Sebastian Synklair were able to secure the stone and save the bounty hunter’s life. During a cargo run for Nihtrad, Graydon revealed to Anna that her mother was still alive. This event began to form a closer bond between the two, setting Anna on the path of encouraging Graydon to recover the final stone and to begin preparing for an attempt at redeeming Danara back to the Light side. Graydon also encouraged Anna, saying that he was sure that Becca had become Danara in an effort to protect her daughter and survival, not for much else. This conversation also raised some doubts in Graydon’s mind about his continued relationship with Rena. New Directions The crew of the Lightning’s Ride was asked to come to Mon Gazza to assist a former Alliance-aligned mercenary, Selene S’tal, in freeing her friends from Imperial Custody. The encounter with S’tal was also a subtle manipulation by the Emperor’s Eyes, Rhakyhl, into influencing Graydon and indirectly Allyson to start on a path that would fulfill the Desmora Prophecy. While Rhakyhl was aware of a great many things, he began seeding clues into Graydon’s life particularly that the youngest Strykia child, Arina, existed. The secret of Danara’s pregnancy was kept from him, however, and Rhakyhl chose to allow Graydon to find out on his own, knowing that it would force Graydon and Danara closer together, fulfilling the prophecy even more. Journeying from Mon Gazza to the world of Draven in the Tarameanian Sector, Graydon felt that the Force was guiding him. Using the Force and the knowledge gained from Master Verkaik’s holocron, Graydon was able to track down the ancient Sith Holocron that had been hidden there years before by Verkaik. Graydon was also sure he had found the the sight where Master Verkaik and Zachary Verkaik had been murdered by Jedi hunters. Upon finding the Holocron, Graydon was confronted by the Sith spirit known as Dame Vaako. This was the same spirit that had attempted to sway Becca Gellar to the Dark side on Trudaa. Graydon held fast to his training, allowing him to resist Vaako, even when she made an attempt to possess him. Graydon then took possession of the Holocron in order to keep it out of the wrong hands. Rejoining his friends, Graydon then traveled to Hoth to deliver supplies to the newly constructed rebel base there. While on Hoth, the crew of the Lightning’s Ride also discovered a secret smuggler’s base and thwarted an attempt by the smugglers to inform the Empire of the rebel’s presence on the ice world. While on Hoth, Graydon also had the opportunity to meet the infamous smuggler, Han Solo. Leaving Hoth, the crew traveled to the world of Jubilar, in search of the rumors about Graydon’s mysterious second sister. Upon arrival, the group was greeted by the Nova Wolves. Rendezvousing with Allyson on the surface of Jubilar, Graydon and the group encountered first Barestan Semly, then Magnus Tarkand who was accompanied by a teenage girl. Graydon was able to inform Allyson that Marissa was still alive, just before Magnus introduced the twins to their younger sister, Arina Strykia. Family Matters Graydon journeyed back to Phantom Station, with Arina, Magnus, and Barestan. Upon his arrival, he would also encounter Melesa Antall. But Melesa carried dire news, informing Graydon and CJ that Marcus Morgan had been killed on Mon Gazza. To make things worse, the man responsible for his death was none other than Dontaine. With the increased Antrixian presence around him, Graydon was forced to begin acting as a leader to his people, even though he constantly wished the burden wasn’t his. With CJ, Rena, and other friends departing for Marcus' funeral on Corellia, Graydon was able to focus on his family that was present around him and spend quality time with Anna for the first time in months. Graydon journeyed to Mon Gazza once again, this time to retrieve the Lady Jasmyne and to also rendezvous with the ships sent to him from Antrixies. Upon meeting the Antrixians, Graydon quickly galvanized himself from the oncoming onslaught of being viewed as a savior, if not even the messiah of the Antrixian Commonwealth. Unknown to Graydon, Allyson was also going through the same ordeal. With a group of Antrixian ships following him, Graydon returned to Phantom Station. Before he could return, however, Reaper and his new group of allies made an attack on Phantom Station in hopes of catching the twins on board. Reaper was able to steal the Sith Holocron from Graydon's quarters before his forces were repulsed from the station. Graydon and the Antrixian ships arrived in time to keep Reaper from destroying the station, but the ensuing battle tipped in Reaper's favor until Allyson and the Nova Wolves arrived, swinging the battle back in to the favor of the twins. While assessing damage and making repairs, Rena's pregnancy was announced to Graydon, which came on the heels of the announcement of the birth of Davin Strykia on Antrixies. Appearance and Personality Graydon had brown hair, approximately shoulder length. He had blue eyes with a blue glow that showed with his emotions. Often, Graydon was unshaven with a growth of mustache and beard visible, giving him a rough look, which he used as part of his cover to remain hidden from the Empire. Graydon was tall with a toned, muscular build. He had a green and golden dragon tattoo wrapping around his left forearm, but had not taken on the customary House Sigil tattoo yet. Graydon was level-headed for the most part, with a good nature and calm manner. He fell into a boyish nature on occasion, partaking in practical jokes and light humor. Graydon hated to see someone bullied or taken advantage of. While he had a strong respect towards the law and doing what’s right, he often felt that Imperials, overall, abused their power and used it for personal gain. Graydon had one dark spot on his personality though. When Dontaine killed their father, Graydon was present, watching from a hidden alcove. Graydon held Dontaine personally responsible for all the lives that were lost in the Commonwealth and wanted to see him pay for his crimes. Also, Graydon felt nothing but spite and loathing towards Imperial personnel. Although he can see that most Imperials are just doing a job, he viewed the whole Imperial government and system as a corrupt, power-hungry machine. While he wouldn't make the first move to start a fight with Imperials, he didn't hold back with any insults he can hurl their way. Graydon tended to take on a protectorate role with those around him that he was close to. This was especially true of females and children. Graydon felt that everyone should be given the chances that he didn't have growing up due to his family lineage and being forced into hiding at such a young age. He was especially protective of CJ, Rena, and Anna. He still remained hopeful that other members of his family are alive. New Appearance Upon his return from Jubilar, Graydon cut his hair shorter and began dressing in more traditional Jedi or Jinsai garb. Jinsai and Jedi Training During his initiation as a Jinsai, Graydon was given the honor name, Blade. In addition to training under his mother, Marissa, it had been arranged for Garydon to stay with Duke Leeto Atraydes and train under his supervision for a year. Part of this was due to the betrothal arrangement that had been set up with Leeto and Artur, for Graydon to marry Leeto's oldest daughter, Shasharra. He is well schooled in Shao’dengia Martial Arts and has taken the Jinsai Warblade as his selected Jinsai weapon. As a Jinsai, Graydon is considered Gaidin, a Force-sensitive Jinsai. His training in the Force has been very limited however. Most of his use of the Force comes by instinct and often times he is not even aware he is doing it. By the Jinsai ranking system, Graydon is considered Norudan Gai’din. Graydon never had a chance to take the true oaths of a Jinsai, so therefore is not bound to them as other Jinsai from prior to the Antrixian Purge were. He acts as though he is, however, more out of a promise to Moraine than anything else. Since he was initiated into the Order, Graydon has always tried to be a model of their traditions, both for his people and himself. His knowledge of the Jedi is limited to what his mother shared with him. Graydon keeps in mind that the Jedi and the Jinsai Gai’din were just and peaceful, acting with force only when defending others. He has maintained a strong belief in the ways of both organizations from when both were still revered and not hunted to near extinction. Force Training Lightsaber Training Graydon focused on the Ataru style and other mobile styles of Lightsaber combat, rather than some of the other forms which became available to him as he trained. Utilizing his Shao'dengia Martial Arts background, Graydon chose to keep his combat techniques as close to the Jinsai styles as he could. Graydon also incorporated some offensive Force powers into his style, along with using the Force to augment his martial arts abilities. Powers and Abilities Finding the Verkaik Holocron, along with the return of T-3R1, Graydon was able to begin training as a Jinsai Gai’din and a Jedi. Due to his years of training as a Jinsai, he was molded more into a Gai’din rather than a Jedi, as had been intended initially with his training. After the secret of Myra Erryn's identity came out, Graydon was able to learn some of the ancient Jenn techniques from Myra prior to her death. Graydon chose to follow a path similar to the Jedi Consular, much like his mother. He was noted for being gifted with sensing the thoughts and emotions of others, along with being acutely aware of disturbances in the Force. Graydon found it easy to influence others through the Force and often used his powers to deceive the Imperials and his other enemies. Graydon took any opportunity to learn of the Jedi and the Jinsai, studying the resources available to him with enthusiasm. In many ways, his increasing knowledge in the two orders helps keep him grounded in some traditions while he begins to form new ideas for reforming the Jinsai and the Antrixian Commonwealth. RPG D6 Stats Note: The following stats for Graydon are in a constant state of update due to being an active character in the "Of Blood and Honor" RPG campaign. Type: Antrixian Lord/Jinsai Gai’din DEXTERITY 3D+2 ' Blaster 5D+1, Dodge 6D, Firearms, Lightsaber 5D, Lightsaber: Form IV: Ataru 5D+1, Melee Combat 5D+2, (s)Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Technique 8D, Running 4D, Thrown Weapons, Vehicle Blasters '''KNOWLEDGE 2D+1 ' Alien Species 3D, Bureaucracy 3D+2, Cultures, History 3D+2, (s)History: Shao’dengia 4D+1, Intimidation, Languages, Law Enforcement, Meditation 3D, Planetary Systems, Scholar 3D+2, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 4D, (s)Scholar: Jinsai Lore 4D, Streetwise 3D, Survival, Value, Willpower 3D+2 'MECHANICAL 2D ' Astrogation 2D+1, Beast Riding, Communications, Repulsorlift Operations, Sensors 4D+2, Space Transports 2D+1, Starfighter Piloting 2D+2, Starship Gunnery 5D, Starship Shields, Swoop Operations 'PERCEPTION 3D+1 ' Bargain, Command 5D, Con, Gambling, Investigation, Persuasion, Search 5D, Sneak 4D 'STRENGTH 4D ' Acrobatics 5D, Brawling 6D, (s)Brawling: Shao’dengia Technique 7D+2, Climbing/Jumping, Lifting, Stamina, Swimming 'TECHNICAL 2D ' Armor Repair, Computer Programming/Repair, Demolitions, First Aid 2D+1, Lightsaber Repair 2D+1, Melee Weapons Repair, Security, Space Transport Repair 2D+1 'Special Abilities: ' Force Skills: Control 5D, Sense 5D+1, Alter 3D+1 Force Powers: Control: Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Emptiness, Enhance Attribute, Force Of Will, Remain Conscious, Resist Stun Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Instinctive Astrogation, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Postcognition, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance, Sense Force Alter: Force Jump, Force Wave, Knockout/Stun, Telekinesis Control & Sense: Farseeing, Life Bond, Lightsaber Combat, Perfect Telepathy, Projective Telepathy Control, Sense, & Alter: Affect Mind, Force Harmony, Telekinetic Stun Twin Force Bond: The Strykia twins share a very special bond especially through the Force. They can automatically use the Force powers - Life Bond and Perfect Telepathy with only each other. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Unarmed Manuevers: Punch/Strike, Kick/Strike, Hold/Grapple, Blade Kick, Backfist, Back Flip, Back Strike, Dislocate Limb, Flip, Flying Kick, Foot Sweep, High Kick, Weapon Block, Crescent Attack. Melee Maneuvers: Dazing Blow, Disarm, Double Sweep, Jab, Riposte, Slash, Thrust, Dual Attack, Weapon Juggle, Smash, Bash, Hilt Blow. Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: Maneuvers: Advance, Brawl, Defensive Stance, Quick Strike. Lightsaber Combat Form IV: Ataru: May perform one acrobatic maneuver or one movement enhancing Force power and attack once without the penalty for an additional maneuver. However if restricted in movement (due to space, wounds, etc.) any actions done with Ataru receive a -1D penalty. Hawk-Bat Swoop, Saber Swarm, Tumble Strike. Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast riding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. 'Story Factors: ' Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with an Antrixian’s physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. '''This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (Green blade, 5D), Jinsai Wor’sai Warblade Claymore (STR+3D/+1D Parry), Jinsai Ben’sai Knife (STR+1D), Jinsai Telescoping Polearm, DL-18 Blaster Pistol (4D), Utility Belt, Glowrod, Comlink, Medpac, Ammo Bandolier, 2 Spare Blaster Packs, Long Black Cloak, Jinsai Son’fa, Street clothes, Verkaik Family Holocron. References Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Featured Articles Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters Category:Strykia Family